


Interim Steam

by GrayRainbow173



Series: Braving the Elements [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, Oral Sex, Romance, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayRainbow173/pseuds/GrayRainbow173
Summary: COMPLETE: Kathryn and Seven go on their first weekend away together on the Holodeck.Part four in my series 'Braving the Elements'. It can be read as a stand-alone if you do not mind some spoilers for the previous parts.Once again mind the different rating! If you are underage or do not like this type of stories, don't worry you don't need to read this one for the next parts in the series. Kathryn and Seven are just having fun in this one.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Braving the Elements [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894309
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

“Are your eyes still closed?” Kathryn’s voice sounded close by but somehow different, as if they were standing in an open space.

“My eyes are still closed, Kathryn.” Seven answered her, eager to further amuse her girlfriend. “Did you turn off the sounds and smells of the program?”

“Yes I paused it completely, otherwise you would probably be able to guess where we are anyway.” Kathryn admitted before she finally stopped Seven by holding her by the shoulders. They had arrived at the perfect spot.

“Alright, Computer resume program and Seven open your eyes.” Kathryn sounded very excited. 

Before Seven opened her eyes she was hit with the soft sounds of… a forest. Wind going through the branches of trees, insects buzzing in the air and a lot of birds singing to each other. The smells were… earthy. Not entirely familiar to Seven but combined with the sounds she heard, she could figure out what kind of environment they were in.

Curious she opened her eyes and saw that they were standing in front of a beautiful cabin surrounded by tall pine trees. When she spun around in a circle, she could see that the forest was everywhere. It made her feel like she and Kathryn were the only two people on a planet.

“It’s beautiful, Kathryn.” Seven turned back to her girlfriend and smiled at her. 

“I think so too. I was so happy when I found this program. It seemed perfect for our first weekend away together.” Kathryn was practically jumping up and down. “Come on, let me show you what’s inside.”

The Captain of Voyager grabbed her girlfriend by the hand and pulled her with her on the veranda and then through the front door. 

They entered right into the living room and Seven immediately noticed the beautiful fireplace with a roaring fire inside. She took note of the plush rug in front of the fire and the comfortable looking sofa but then her eyes were drawn to the spacious open kitchen. The back wall of the cabin was made entirely out of glass so it almost felt like they were still partly outside. She just glimpsed a small stream in the distance before Kathryn pulled her along again.

“The bedroom is through here.” She said as she opened one of the doors, stepping inside the room which was dominated by a huge mahogany four poster bed which looked very inviting. 

After giving the bed an appreciating look, Seven turned to face Kathryn again, wrapping her arms around her but just before she could push her towards the dark red covers of the bed, Kathryn stopped her.

“Wait… I want to show you the bathroom first. I made some modifications there.” Seven gave her a fake exasperated sigh but then followed her through another door and laughed.

The room did not look like it belonged in the rustic cabin at all and Seven was sure that Kathryn must have played with the spatial limits of the program a little to make this possible. 

There was a wooden steam cabin that looked like it had been part of the original décor but both the bath tub and the shower were definitely modified. First of all, they had been enlarged making it easy to imagine them both enjoying the facilities at the same time… Furthermore the bath and the shower had some extra knobs and taps, making them look quite complicated. 

“So… what do you think?” Kathryn was quite breathless as she had showed Seven the entire cabin in record time. 

“I think you really outdid yourself.” Seven told her and then finally leaned down for a kiss. They had come here to relax together and Seven was eager to get to the physical part of the relaxing. 

She had been pleasantly surprised when Kathryn had asked her to go on a little vacation with her. The Captain had only been back on duty for two weeks, after she finally fully recovered from the Blight, and Seven had expected her to go back to working non-stop for at least a while. This had made her a little sad because even though she had of course been happy that Kathryn was healthy again, she would miss their time together. Nursing her, taking care of her… 

However, apparently the Captain did not want to go back to her workaholic lifestyle either and had arranged this free time for the both of them with some help of her senior staff. 

Both Kathryn and Seven had enough vacation days stored up, as neither of them had taken many days off over the past few years, so that wasn’t a problem. Reserving the Holodeck for the whole weekend, however, had been something else. Again both women had enough holodeck privileges left but still Kathryn had hesitated, somehow it had felt a little selfish claiming one of the main sources of entertainment on the ship for a whole weekend. 

Only after her senior staff had convinced her that the crew wouldn’t mind and that they would happily give her this gift, had Kathryn caved. After some planning and after Seven had forced herself to complete a full regeneration cycle, they had left all the reports and duties behind them after finishing their Friday shift and had stepped into this program that would be their own little world for the coming days.

“What do you want to do first? We could take a walk outside or if you want you could check out the kitchen, it is stocked with all kinds of ingredients…” Kathryn’s voice was cut off as Seven started kissing her. 

“I think you know what I want to do first…” She told her in a low voice.

Kathryn felt her heartbeat rise and she couldn’t help but return Seven’s grin. Then she was gently but firmly pushed back into the bedroom while Seven once again reclaimed her lips. With a giggle that confirmed that she was no longer the Captain, Kathryn fell back on the bed.

Seven landed on top of her but, as always, caught herself so she wouldn’t crush her girlfriend. Moving with the reflexes of a cat she quickly rolled them over while also moving them further along on the bed so their feet were no longer touching the ground. 

Kathryn was panting, not just from the kiss but from the speed of their movements. Her head was spinning a bit but she continued kissing the beautiful woman underneath her. 

Her hands had just found their way into Seven’s hair when she noticed Seven’s own hands were already unbuttoning her shirt with incredible speed and precision. Kathryn refused to give up her own quest to remove Seven’s hairpins though so the shirt stayed on. But apparently Seven was satisfied with that as her hands now moved over Kathryn’s bra, softly stroking the material. 

Kathryn moaned and immediately Seven’s tongue swept inside her mouth, distracting her even further. The kiss quickly became desperate and deep, a promise of what was to come… 

Suddenly Seven rolled them over on the big bed once again, broke the kiss and then moved away. Kathryn was too surprised to stop her.

“Or maybe I should make you some dinner first...” Seven simply said and then graciously got back to her feet. 

“What?” Confusion laced Kathryn’s voice while she frantically blinked her eyes to clear her head as she did not understand what just happened.

“Good things come to those who wait.” Seven gave her a wink as she left the room, leaving a panting and confused Kathryn behind. 

Without being able to hide her frustration, Kathryn got up from the bed with a huff. As she rounded the corner to the main room, she could see that Seven was already browsing through the cupboards in the kitchen. 

Kathryn couldn’t see her face so she quickly walked towards her and wrapped her arms around Seven’s waist, placing her lips close to the taller woman’s ear. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“I’m cooking.” Seven replied but Kathryn could now see the smile on her still slightly bruised lips. 

“Why?!” The question came out like a growl and Kathryn couldn’t help but press her body closer to Seven’s.

“You haven’t eaten dinner yet and I think you will need your energy and strength this weekend.” Seven teased her further but when she felt Kathryn’s body retreat, she turned around.

There was still a very confused expression on Kathryn’s face but the frustration slowly changed into insecurity. A questioning look appeared in her gray eyes.

“It is called foreplay, Kathryn.” Seven quickly explained. “I am just teasing you.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes to her. “Is this how this weekend is going to go?”

“Yes.” Seven simply replied while moving in to place a kiss, not on her lips as Kathryn wanted, but on the tip of her nose. 

Taking a very deep breath she moved her hands through her hair, trying to calm down the fire inside her. She loved Seven’s playful side and her passion for research but she was slightly overdoing it on the teasing. 

As she redid the buttons on her shirt she saw Seven shoot her one more look, to make sure she really was okay with this. Kathryn heaved another sigh. “I’ll unpack our things while you cook then.”

The past few weeks, Seven had frequently cooked for her after the success of the leek and potato soup. Seven clearly liked cooking for her and her food tasted a lot better than the meals Kathryn used to replicate or whatever was served in the Mess Hall. Plus, Kathryn had to admit that it felt nice to come home to her quarters after a long shift on the Bridge, greeted by the delicious smells of the food and Seven’s warm arms and lips… 

So she quickly packed away all the stuff they had brought with them in a small duffle bag and then returned to the kitchen. 

“It’s almost done.” Seven told her with a wink as she added cooked pasta to her sauce. “I choose a quick recipe for this evening.”

Kathryn swiftly set the table and almost wolfed down her meal while Seven watched in amusement. She was taking a bit longer to finish her plate and the way she moved her lips as she handled her fork made Kathryn squirm in her seat.

When Seven was done, Kathryn reached over to pull her to her feet but before Seven could move back to the bedroom she was stopped.

“What about desert?” Kathryn had decided that two could play at this game. However, she did choose to use the replicator for this course to save them some time. “Why don’t you go get comfortable in front of the fire and I will be right out.”

Seven shot her an approving look and then walked over to the big couch. The fire was still roaring away and she briefly lost herself staring into the flames. 

When she looked up again, Kathryn approached her with a tray filled with bowls of fruit, including strawberries, and smaller bowls with liquid chocolate. 

She sat the tray down on the side table, took a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate and then offered it to Seven.

She reached out a hand to take it but then the strawberry was pulled away. Looking up she saw Kathryn arch her eyebrow at her while shaking her head slightly. Then she offered her the strawberry again and Seven understood. 

Leaning in she opened her mouth to take the piece of fruit and made sure to close her lips over Kathryn’s fingers as well. She stayed like that a little longer than necessary and sucked the fingers as if she wanted to make sure she got all the chocolate and fruit juices off of them. She kept her eyes locked on Kathryn’s grey ones and could see them darken with arousal. 

Seven quickly joined the little game and reached over to get a piece of fruit for Kathryn, grasping it in her human hand, dipping it deep in the chocolate so that her fingers were coated too. Small tingles of pleasures flew from her fingers through her arm to the rest of her body when Kathryn licked her fingers clean.

They continued to feed each other like that for a while but with every piece, they got bolder and bolder. Both trying to restrain themselves so that the other one would crack first. 

Despite all of her teasing and research on foreplay, Seven was still the most inexperienced one and she caved first. She grasped Kathryn’s arm as she was about to pull her hand back after the fifth strawberry. Moving her tongue and lips down Seven proceeded to suck on the sensitive spot of Kathryn’s wrist while her other hand once again moved to open her shirt. 

Having won their little stand-off, Kathryn finally gave into her own urges. Releasing a moan as she felt Seven suck hard on her wrist, nipping the skin there with her teeth, she moved her other hand immediately to the button on Seven’s suit releasing the tension of the material and pulling it down over her shoulders. 

They were both panting at this point and very impatient. The following minutes were spent tearing at each other clothes while their lips and tongues once again intertwined. Getting all of their clothing out of the way was a bit of a challenge and when Kathryn gave one final pull to wrest the suit off of Seven’s long legs, they tumbled from the couch. 

Kathryn let out a small yelp of surprise but Seven just giggled as she caught her lover in her arms. Thankfully they missed the side table which still held their dessert and instead landed on the soft rug that covered the floor in front of the fire. Neither of them cared very much as they continued to caress each other’s bodies.

Seven leaned her head down to take one of Kathryn’s breasts into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the nipple before sucking it in. Kathryn could do nothing but moan out loud, thankful that they could be as loud as they wanted on the Holodeck. She threw her head back as she held Seven’s head close to her chest.

“Seven, please.” Kathryn panted while she grinded down on Seven’s taut stomach, feeling the bands of her abdominal implant move against her. “I can’t wait anymore, not tonight. No more teasing, please.”

“Your wish is my command, Captain.” Seven told her with a mischievous glint in her eyes but she was breathing hard herself. There would be time for slow love making in the coming days. Now they both needed it fast as if the crackling fire besides them was spurring them on. 

Seven rolled over so that they were both lying on their side, each slightly lifting up a leg to give the other some moving space. They both knew what they wanted and they moved in complete synchronization with each other. Fingers found wet centers and entered simultaneously. 

Kathryn still needed more so she used her other hand to grasp Seven’s neck, bringing their heads in even closer. In between pants they kissed, it was sloppy but she needed the extra contact as she rocked her hips in time with Seven’s fingers. 

Seven was once again amazed by the sounds Kathryn was making. She herself was still a little shy and easily overwhelmed by her own reactions. But Kathryn’s sounds… she had become addicted to them and it seemed that her lover no longer felt any restraints now that they were making love on the Holodeck instead of inside the Captain’s quarters. 

The sound of Kathryn’s voice, deep but now rising more and more, always had an exciting effect on Seven. She could feel her own pleasure soar with the volume of Kathryn’s cries. 

“Kathryn…” Seven choked out. Needing to say her name, needing her to know…

“Seven… I’m close.” Kathryn regained enough of her senses and breath to pant out the words. “Together, please.”

Those words would have been enough to throw Seven over the edge but she held off her own pleasure. Trembling with effort she increased the speed of her fingers as she wanted to grant Kathryn her wish and come together. 

Then as she felt Kathryn’s walls contract around her fingers, their pleasure crested and they were both immersed in waves and waves of ecstasy, drowning in each other. Seven ducked down her head to hug Kathryn closer while letting out a load groan against her clavicle. Kathryn arched her back and let out a scream as her head fell back, her hand still clutched Seven’s head, holding her close.

Gently they removed their fingers from each other but then did not move any further. They remained on the soft rug on the floor, feeling weightless in each other’s arms as they let the warmth of the fire wash over them. The bed would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who came back for part 4 of this series or who just wanted to read this story as a stand-alone.  
> Now let the fun continue!

Kathryn woke up to the sound of birds singing. For a short moment she thought she was back on Earth but then she remembered where she was. She could feel Seven’s arms around her, breathed in her scent and she could almost feel the glow of the fire again even though they were now lying in the bed. 

She had nearly fallen asleep in front of the fire last night. They had been leisurely stroking each other’s skin and she had felt so at peace that she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Just before she could really fall asleep, Seven had picked her up. 

The surprise woke her up and she quickly flung her arms around Seven’s neck but she couldn’t deny the thrill that went through her at being carried to the bed like that by her strong girlfriend. 

The sleep that had followed had been heavenly. Kathryn couldn’t remember ever sleeping this well and she was a bit reluctant to wake up. So she snuggled closer to Seven’s warm body and just enjoyed the sounds of the birds and their breathing for a while. 

Seven knew Kathryn was awake but as she moved closer it was clear that her girlfriend wasn’t ready to fully wake up yet. Seven tightened her arms around her and enjoyed the warmth shared between them. 

It had been a very nice experience waking up like this. The sounds and smells of the cabin and the forest outside had been disorienting but then her senses quickly picked up the signs from Kathryn and that had made everything feel comfortable again. 

Seven couldn’t help but wonder if this was how it would be like to wake up together on Earth. To hear the sounds of nature outside while the sunlight streamed in through the window, softly touching Kathryn’s auburn hair making it shine like fire. Seven had never felt any hurry to get back to the Alpha Quadrant but she had to admit that this felt nice. Gently she placed a kiss on Kathryn’s head, keeping her eyes locked on the warm colors of her hair.

Kathryn could feel Seven moving against her and the desire to reclaim her peaceful sleep left her. Moving her head up she blindly reached out to kiss Seven’s lips and only after that, did she open her eyes. The sunlight blinded her a little and she stared at Seven’s eyes as they seemed to be an entirely new color of blue in the morning light. 

Seven smiled a lazy smile down at her girlfriend. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Kathryn returned her smile and then slowly stretched out trying to rid her limbs of the heavy feeling of sleep. Then her stomach started growling. 

Seven chuckled at the sound and threw back the blankets to get out of bed. Kathryn almost stopped her but then just watched as her beautiful body came back into view. She sat up slightly so she could keep Seven in her gaze. 

“I will get started on breakfast.” Seven said as she picked up a fresh biosuit to put on.

She had wanted to dress casual during their weekend away but she had quickly calculated that it would be too long for her to go without her suit. Her skin go could without it for hours but after a while it became too uncomfortable. So she had decided to wear the biosuits during the day so she could wear pajamas or no clothes at all during the nights. Judging by how the first night had gone, it had been the right decision.

Kathryn quickly decided to take a short shower. She resisted trying out all the different soaps and shampoos she had installed in it because she wanted to save that for when Seven could join her. Right now she just wanted to clean up a bit and then put on some clean and casual clothes. It felt good, not having to wear her uniform for a few days.

When she stepped back into the kitchen she was greeted by delicious breakfast smells and she quickly walked over to Seven who was cooking at the stove, to hug her tightly from behind. “I’m so lucky I have you.”

“Because of my cooking?” Seven teased her.

“Among other things, yes.” Kathryn placed a kiss below Seven’s right ear and then walked over to the glass wall and opened the doors to let the fresh morning air in. Of course, the weather was perfect as it was programmed to be whatever they wanted it to be. This morning it was sunny but not too warm.

“What do you want to do today?” Seven asked her as she put the dishes on the table. 

Kathryn quickly walked back to help her set the table. “I thought we could take a walk and explore the forest a bit.”

“ _I_ thought you would want to stay in that bathtub for the rest of the weekend.” Seven grinned at her. 

“Well, yes that too.” Kathryn winked back at her. “But maybe we should earn that first by exercising a bit.”

“Sounds perfect.” Seven said softly as they started to eat. 

The wind blowing in through the doors brought the smells of the forest inside the cabin and the birds seemed to call them out, asking them to join them. So after they had finished eating, they quickly packed some of the leftovers and some replicated sandwiches in a backpack along with some bottles of water and of course a flask of black coffee.

Once outside, they swiftly reached the stream that Seven had spotted the day before and they decided to follow it upstream. 

Kathryn felt happy… it was hard to believe that only a few weeks ago she had been in Sick Bay fighting for breath while battling the Blight. Now she took in deep gulps of forest air as she watched Seven climb easily over rocks and tree roots. From time to time her curious girlfriend stooped down to look at a flower or plant she hadn’t seen before, bringing a smile to Kathryn’s lips. 

Seven started asking her questions, first about the plants they encountered but then about the nature of Indiana and her favorite places on Earth. Kathryn knew she should start to write down the places she wanted Seven to see, there were so many she wanted to show her now. 

Seven in turn hadn’t thought it possible to enjoy herself in nature this much. Listening to Kathryn tell her about Earth made it all the more real to her and she could easily imagine that this wasn’t a Holodeck program at all but that they were actually walking through a real forest. 

When the ground became rocky, Seven reached out her hand to hold onto Kathryn. The Captain’s pride almost made her refuse but then she gratefully accepted it, enjoying the feel of her warm skin. Seven was much more coordinated and stronger after all, there was nothing wrong with that. 

Now that they were holding hands, Kathryn started to take more risks because she knew Seven would not let her fall. She leaned over the stream to look at the fish that were swimming past like flashes of light among the shadows the branches of the trees cast on the water. 

Looking back at Seven, she could see she had tilted her head to the side as if she was listening for something.

“Do you hear that too?” She asked Kathryn with a slightly confused look on her face.

“Probably not.” Kathryn answered her with a smile. “What do you hear?”

“I don’t know.” Seven said while she pulled her along in the direction of the sound, still following the stream. “It’s not a sound I recognize but... it sounds like water falling.”

The stream became wider and wilder as they walked towards the sound and after some time Kathryn could hear it too and it confirmed her theories but she didn’t share them with Seven yet. 

Then they climbed up a little further, the trees gave way and a beautiful waterfall was suddenly in front of them. A large pool surrounded it’s base before the water flowed down the hill in the stream they had followed. 

Kathryn couldn’t look away from the wonderous expression on Seven’s face. She still often felt bad for her, having grown up in a Borg maturation chamber. But it was also nice to get to watch her explore the universe around them. It was almost as if Kathryn saw the beautiful things like this waterfall for the first time too, appreciating it’s beauty even more through the curious mind of her Seven.

“It’s beautiful.” Seven said in wonder, unconsciously letting go of Kathryn’s hand as she walked a few extra steps, still looking at the waterfall and the pool. “Are there places like this on Earth?”

“There still are, although you might have to look for them a bit.” Kathryn admitted. 

She walked to the edge of the pool and tested the water with her hand. The walk up hill had made her quite hot even though the temperature of the program was still pleasant. Even so… a swim would be quite nice. 

Glancing back at Seven she saw that she was still looking around at the wonderous nature, totally distracted. Kathryn moved quickly, throwing off her sweater, shoes, socks and pants. Then keeping her underwear on she jumped into the pool.

“Kathryn!” Seven whirled around at the sound of the splash. Panicking, she thought Kathryn had fallen in now that they were no longer holding hands. Then she noticed the discarded clothes on a large protruding rock and Kathryn's head quickly resurfaced from the water, she was laughing.

“What are you doing?” Seven asked her in amazement. 

“It was too good to resist.” Kathryn said as she struck out her arms to swim around a bit. “Come, join me!”

Seven looked down at the water and hesitated. She knew how to swim… at least she understood the technicalities of swimming but she had never actually done it before. 

Naomi Wildman had asked her to go swimming once after the incident with her resurfacing personalities. Apparently one of them had asked the girl to go swimming with her but Seven had quickly explained that that hadn’t been her. Naomi had thankfully dropped the topic after that and instead they had become fast Kadis-Kot partners. 

But now it was Kathryn asking her to come swimming with her… something she knew she couldn’t resist. She watched Kathryn move through the water effortlessly and gracefully. The water sparkled on her beautiful skin and made her hair an even richer, darker color. 

Quickly Seven put down the backpack, took of her shoes and then her biosuit. Placing them next to Kathryn’s clothes on the rock, she then gingerly stepped towards the edge of the pool. 

“Don’t worry, it is not that deep.” Kathryn told her while moving a little to the right. “I can stand here.”

Seven followed her along the edge and then found a good place to step into the cold water. Kathryn was holding out her arms, keeping her steady as she followed her deeper into the pool. 

“Have you ever taken a swim before?” Kathryn suddenly asked her, a little concerned at the hesitant movements of the woman who had steadied her while climbing the rocks.

“Not that I remember.” Seven admitted to her as she struck out her legs to keep adrift in the deeper parts.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay close.” Kathryn smiled at her encouragingly. 

But like with so many other things, Seven quickly adapted and soon she did not need Kathryn to hold on to her anymore. Perhaps she had learned to swim as a child after all…

It was clear to Seven, however, that Kathryn loved to swim. She would even dive under the water from time to time to touch the bottom of the pool and find pretty stones, bringing them up to show to Seven.

Eventually they moved closer to the waterfall as Seven was still a bit curious to explore this power of nature. Feeling the water crash down on her arms and head was a peculiar sensation but not necessarily an unpleasant one. 

Behind the falls the rocks were protruding out into the water again, having been carved into steps by the water falling down. Even though Seven was feeling more confident now, she gratefully climbed back onto the rocks. She could hold out her arms to catch the water now that her feet were once again on solid ground and the water only reached her waist.

Kathryn remained in the water, watching Seven through the waterfall. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was sleeked back and had turned a darker golden color. Her eyes reflected the sparks from the water and her lips were slightly parted from the swim. 

There were little droplets of water scattered all over her skin that was no longer submerged in the pool and Kathryn couldn’t help but lick her own lips as she watched Seven’s breasts heave up and down while her nipples hardened from the slight cold. 

Suddenly she couldn’t take it anymore as she felt the water around her heat up from the warmth that was tingling through her own body. Ducking under the waterfall she came back up close to Seven’s feet. Grasping them softly with her hands she moved her hands upward until she was practically climbing Seven’s body as she rose from the water.

Seven was startled at first when she felt Kathryn’s fingers close around her ankles but fortunately she didn’t stumble and fall off the rock. Instead she watched with hunger in her eyes as Kathryn rose from the water like a siren from ancient mythology. 

When Kathryn had found her footing on the rock she immediately wrapped one arm around Seven while her other hand went straight to the hard nipples of her girlfriend. She captured Seven’s lips in a deep and hungry kiss.

The fire of Kathryn’s kiss took Seven a little by surprise and she had trouble catching her breath, panting against Kathryn’s lips.

After a few hot moments Kathryn moved on, gliding her lips along Seven’s jawline, licking away the droplets of water that had collected there while slowly sucking her way to her ear. Then she took her earlobe in her mouth and nibbled on it. 

Seven couldn’t stop the loud moan that came out of her and it echoed against the falling water. Being out in the open like this, even though there was absolutely no one who could see them, had quite an effect on her and she felt herself start to tremble with excitement. She anchored herself by wrapping one arm around Kathryn’s waist as her other hand tangled itself in her wet dark hair.

Kathryn loved the taste of the water on Seven’s skin and as Seven’s sounds became louder, Kathryn became more desperate. She moved her other hand down below the water to slip her fingers between Seven’s legs. Finding warm slick moisture there that had nothing to do with the pool. 

“Kathryn!” Seven cried out when she felt her lover’s fingers start to probe her entrance while her thumb brushed over her clit. “Oh, please love…”

A loud groan was all the answer she got as Kathryn moved her lips lower, to the place where Seven’s neck and shoulder met. Releasing the nipple she had been stroking and pinching she moved her hand to Seven’s back, stroking along the sensitive implant along her spine. She pressed their bodies closer together, eager to share their warmth now that they were both cooling down from the water.

Seven arched her neck back to give Kathryn more space, her eyes locked onto the sunlight that shone through the water. She did not know if the colors she was seeing were the result of the refraction of the light or of Kathryn continuously pressing against her g-spot with her middle finger while her thumb kept up a fast pace on her clit.

“Ah… fuck.” Hearing Seven utter that word made Kathryn smile against her skin. It was a clear sign that her girlfriend was getting close and Kathryn felt a primal urge take over. Wanting, no needing to make this gorgeous woman in her arms come fast and hard. 

She stroked her fingers along the two sides of the spinal implant, starting all the way at the top and slowly gliding down, collecting the water droplets as she went. The slow pace was in complete discord with her other hand which she felt cramping up. Ignoring the slight pain she kept up her barrage against Seven’s wet and warm center, striking her clit and g-spot with more force each time. 

“Kathryn! I’m… I’m…” Seven couldn’t finish her sentence as the contrasting sensations of the cold from the water and the warmth of Kathryn’s body, the slow stimulation of her spinal implant and the furious strokes at her center started to overwhelm her.

Then Kathryn bit down on the sensitive part of her neck and Seven fell apart in her arms. Shaking uncontrollably and moaning loudly, she clutched at Kathryn with her own arms, crushing their bodies together.

Kathryn almost stumbled back into the waterfall but kept her footing on the slippery rocks. Holding on to Seven, who was still trembling, she waited for her to come down from her high while softly stroking both her hands up and down her back and shoulders. 

At last Seven felt like she could breath again and she moved back her head to look at the triumphant smile on her lover’s face. She couldn’t find any words to say so she just leaned back in to gently kiss those lips, marveling once again at the power of nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this piece is a companion to Wakeful Water, my ideas for the story are largely water related. Hence the waterfall. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to write as the beginning was tough to figure out somehow and then the end... well just see for yourself. ;)

When they got out of the pool they realized they didn’t bring any towels or blankets to dry themselves with. So Seven put her biosuit back on, as it would help her skin get dry more quickly and Kathryn just sat down in the sunlight on a patch of grass next to the pool hoping the warmth would help dry her body and underwear.

Seven brought over the backpack and they ate the food they brought. Kathryn took out the flask with coffee and handed Seven one of the bottles of water. “Drink this, you should hydrate after all that… exercise.”

This earned her a roll of Seven’s eyes and a chuckle but Seven still drank the whole bottle. 

As she lay back down on the grass, Seven looked at Kathryn who was enjoying her coffee whilst looking around at the nature surrounding them. “I’m so lucky I have you.” Seven echoed Kathryn’s own words of that morning.

“Why? Because I just made love to you under a waterfall.” Kathryn asked her brazenly with a smug grin on her face.

“Among other things, yes.” Seven smiled at her. 

Kathryn put down the coffee and laid down beside Seven who opened up her arms to hold her close. 

The sunlight was nice but it wasn’t enough to keep Kathryn warm. The coffee helped a little but goosebumps still appeared all over her skin. Seven noticed when Kathryn started to shake a little and pulled her in closer. 

“We should get back. You are getting cold.” Seven said after a while and she tried to sit up but Kathryn refused to move.

“You can keep me warm can’t you?” Kathryn mumbled against her shoulder without opening her eyes.

Seven tensed up as a memory of weeks ago entered her mind. Kathryn in her arms, trembling that time too but with a high fever. Holding her close in her arms, desperate to get her temperature down, to keep her alive…

Her reaction and her silence caused Kathryn to lift up her head and look her in the eyes. She was taken aback by the expression she saw in them. “Seven?”

“I’m sorry.” Seven said as she tried to smile while banishing the memory from her mind. “I just… I had to think back on when I was trying to cool you down, when you were sick.”

Kathryn understood the fear and pain in her girlfriend’s eyes now and she quickly regretted her own choice of words. Leaning over she pressed her lips against Seven’s, which were thankfully still their usual ruby red and not the icy blue they had been back then…

Seven responded to the kiss with passion, pulling Kathryn on top of her completely and stroking her hands across her back to warm her up as much as she could. 

When Kathryn finally had to break the kiss to come up for air she noticed that this time it was Seven with the smug smile on her face. 

“I still think we should head back.” Seven told her. 

“Why are you in such a hurry to leave?” Kathryn asked her while tracing her fingers across Seven’s nose and ocular implant.

“Maybe I am just eager to try out that bathtub you created.” Seven teased her and chuckled as she saw the sparks of excitement dance in Kathryn’s gray eyes. She immediately stood up to put on her clothes. 

They both knew they could just adjust the program so that they would be back in the cabin in a second but they didn’t even discuss it. They wanted the experience of being on vacation together to be as real as it could be. 

So instead they started their trek back through the woods. The walk warmed Kathryn up rather quickly even though it was a bit uncomfortable as she hadn’t been completely dry yet before she put on her clothes and shoes. But the way back seemed shorter somehow and before long they were back at the cabin. 

“I’ll get the bath ready.” Kathryn said as she practically skipped to the bathroom on her bare feet, leaving her shoes at the door. 

Seven smiled at her enthusiasm. She took off her own shoes and then put away the backpack and its contents. When she stepped into the bathroom she found Kathryn still busy with bath oils and salts. Apparently the different tabs and knobs on the tub offered a wide selection and she was enjoying testing them all. She had also lit some candles and the room was aglow in a soft light.

“You should get out of those clothes.” Seven told her as she took in the room.

“So should you.” Kathryn said with a cheeky grin on her face. 

Seven complied after shooting her an approving look. Her biosuit came off with ease but then Kathryn didn’t proceed to undress herself. She just stared as the light of the candles danced over Seven’s skin and glinted off her implants.

“Do you need my assistance?” Seven asked her softly while closing the distance between them and softly stroked her hands up Kathryn’s arms.

Kathryn didn’t reply as she just leaned up for a kiss which Seven interpreted as a yes. She quickly took off Kathryn’s shirt, bra and then sunk down a little to take off her pants. 

“Is it customary to take a shower before getting in the bath?” Seven asked her while taking off her panties. 

“Sometimes, would you like to take a shower first?” Kathryn asked her a little breathlessly.

“I will follow your lead.” Seven said as she carefully placed their clothes on a chair. “This is my first time taking a bath after all.”

When she turned back she was surprised to see the shocked expression on Kathryn’s face. 

“Well…” Seven quickly said. “I just mean, I don’t remember taking a bath before. I am sure I did when I was a child but… like the swimming… I don’t know.”

“Oh Seven.” Kathryn quickly wrapped her arms around her and pressed her lips against hers again. “I’m sorry, I keep forgetting how new all of this is to you.”

“I am sure that there are plenty of people who don’t take baths, Kathryn.” Seven told her a little reproachfully. “Sonic showers have been around for some time now, eliminating the need for bath tubs.”

Kathryn shook her head at her, clearly Seven didn’t understand what bath tubs were for. “I will make you take back those words, Seven of Nine.”

Seven laughed at the serious expression on Kathryn’s face, as if she had offended her in some way. “Alright then.” She finally said. “So, shower first?”

“Yes, maybe that is a good idea. We can wash off the water from the pool and wash the grass out of our hair.” Kathryn told her as she walked over to the shower which she had also modified so it was big enough for two people to stand in it at the same time. 

“What are all these nobs for?” Seven asked her as she took out her hair pins and then stepped into the cabin to join Kathryn.

“I just put in some different types of shampoo, conditioner and body wash.” Kathryn said as she adjusted the water.

“Of course.” Seven conceded with a smile. 

“But we can explore those tomorrow.” Kathryn said as she took some shampoo and reached up to lather Seven’s hair. “Let’s focus on getting you into your first bath.”

“Alright.” Seven couldn’t say anything else for a while as she felt Kathryn’s hand move through her hair, washing it while also massaging her scalp. 

Kathryn smiled as she heard Seven let out a soft moan. It was distracting and she spend a little more time with her fingers entangled in Seven’s hair than was really necessary. She had to remind herself of her goal, there would be plenty of time to play once they were in the tub…

She did allow herself to glide her hands down Seven’s neck, shoulders and then over her sides to her hips to turn her around. The look in Seven’s eyes was almost enough to break her resolve but she persevered, motioning for Seven to take some shampoo to return the favor. 

Even though she could feel the fire burning inside of her, Seven still knew how to follow orders and she obediently started washing Kathryn’s hair. It was so soft and she made sure that her fingers untangled every single hair so she could move her fingers through it as if it was part of the water that flowed down on them. 

“Okay.” Kathryn quickly cleared her throat as she felt Seven start to nibble at her neck from behind, pressing their bodies together. “Time to get into the tub.”

Seven chuckled at her but moved back so Kathryn could shut down the water. She quickly followed her out of the cabin but then she hesitated, not sure what to do as Kathryn was waiting for her to get in.

“Where do I… How did you want to do this?” She just asked. Kathryn was the expert here after all so she expected her to know where she was supposed to sit in the huge tub.

“You think too much, Seven.” Kathryn smiled as she stepped into the tub. She then took Seven’s hand and held it as she followed her in. Sitting down, she pulled Seven along so that they were sitting across from each other, their legs touching. 

Moving her hands through the soapy bubbles that covered the surface, Seven gingerly brought some of it up so she could smell it better. There were so many scents there… Kathryn really had outdone herself with the soaps and Seven had to admit it was nice. 

Looking back at her girlfriend she could see that Kathryn was carefully studying her reaction, eager to see how she liked her first bath. 

“Ready for more?” Kathryn suddenly asked her as her hands moved to the nobs that covered the side of the tub. 

Seven wasn’t sure what she meant so she just nodded and then jumped a little as small jets that apparently littered the bottom of the tub started blowing bubbles of air in the water. 

Kathryn couldn’t suppress her laugh at Seven’s reaction and the sound echoed through the room along with the buzz of the bubbles. The foam started growing even more and soon her Seven was surrounded by white peaks of bubbles with little rainbows in them. It was quite a sight and her laugh quickly changed to a smile.

Seven, having recovered from her surprise, leaned back against the side of the tub, feeling little jets of air hit the skin of her back and legs. It did have a relaxing effect and she briefly closed her eyes to take it in. 

Her eyes flew open again when she felt Kathryn’s hands move up her legs from her ankles. When she found the gray eyes of her lover, she could see that they had darkened with a serious and hungry expression in them. 

Kathryn slowly rose from the water, crawling over to Seven and covering her body with her own. Trailing her hands up she fleetingly hesitated at her hips but then decided to move further up and landed on Seven’s gorgeous wet breasts. Taking the foam into her hands and spreading it all over the sensitive skin, she took in every little gasp coming from her girlfriend.

Seven couldn’t focus as much as she normally would have and only after a few moments did she respond to her lover’s caresses. Sliding her own hands over Kathryn’s wet back, one of them landed in her hair while the other clutched at her neck, pushing her forward to recapture her lips. 

As Seven sank further and further into the kiss she quickly moved her legs to brace herself so her head would remain above the surface of the water. Doing so caused Kathryn’s body to move in even closer and Seven could feel her wet skin press against all of her sensitive parts, including her clit.

She groaned out loud against Kathryn’s lips and then started to move against her in more desperate motions, causing waves in the bathwater. 

Kathryn’s head was spinning. Her ears were filled with the sound of the bubbles and the splashing of the water but they were all drowned out by the gasps and moans coming from Seven’s bruised lips. The feel of the soapy water on Seven’s skin and implants was truly intoxicating and Kathryn didn’t want to stop touching her. 

However, after several long minutes, Seven couldn’t take their slow pace anymore and rolled them over. This actually caused some of the water to crash over the rim of the tub but neither of them gave that any thought. 

Kathryn was gasping for air now that Seven was taking over control. Seven had quickly moved her lips away from her own and they were currently nibbling away at her throat, moving steadily lower. Kathryn arched her back up so that her own breasts were now above the surface and immediately Seven latched onto her nipples with her fingers and mouth.

Having lost contact with Seven’s breasts, Kathryn could only clutch at Seven’s shoulders and head, which was still steadily moving further down her body. Kissing and licking the muscles of her stomach, her tongue swiftly dipping into her navel.

Then Seven moved back on her knees a little, rising up and looking down at Kathryn’s flushed face with a mischievous grin. Ignoring her confused expression, she took a deep breath and dived back into the water. 

Kathryn was surprised at first but then couldn’t think anymore as Seven’s lips immediately closed around her clit. Letting out a small scream, she gripped the rim of the tub with her hands when Seven started to suck.

It was a very new experience for Seven, being underwater like this but she certainly liked it. Even though her ears were now filled with the sound of the bubbles that swirled around her face, she could still hear the sounds coming from Kathryn. The _taste_ of Kathryn became stronger with every stroke of her tongue and it quickly overtook all the lavender and vanilla of the soapy water. 

A small part of Kathryn’s mind was a little concerned at Seven staying underwater for so long but she couldn’t focus on that as the pleasure was too intense. Just when she thought she was going to climax, Seven resurfaced with a gasp. Water dripped off her beautiful face while some droplets stuck in her eyelashes that framed her shining blue eyes. 

Kathryn moaned at the lost of contact and grasped at Seven’s neck, not too gently pulling her in closer again. 

Seven stumbled a little, disoriented because she was still trying to catch her breath and by Kathryn’s hands grasping at her. As she moved forward she put one leg over Kathryn’s right hip so that she was straddling her leg. Bracing her hands on the rim of the tub on both sides of Kathryn’s face, she leaned down to kiss her while moving her hips in closer until their centers touched. 

The kiss muffled some of their desperate moans but as they were both gasping for air the sounds still echoed across the room, spurring them on. 

Seven forced herself to concentrate a little more… just focus to find the right spot… Then their clits touched and she pressed closer with a growl against Kathryn’s throat, feeling her answering moan vibrate through her skin. 

They started to move at a desperate speed, grinding against each other while more water sloshed over the sides of the tub. After a while Seven took control again, needing even more speed.

She sat up, ignoring Kathryn’s groan of disappointment at the loss of contact. She took hold of Kathryn’s left knee, lifting the leg out of the water and wrapping her right arm around it, anchoring herself. Then she started to move again, faster than any human could. 

Kathryn was arching her back up from the pleasure and her head almost slipped from the edge of the tub. But before that could happen she felt Seven’s other hand cradle her neck, pulling her up and away from the water. They locked eyes and Kathryn almost wished she could arch further up so she could kiss Seven’s lips again. 

But after only a few moments Seven closed her eyes firmly shut, arched her back which caused her breasts to press against Kathryn’s raised leg.

“Kathryn!” Seven’s scream struck Kathryn hard and moved through her body like lightning, ending in her center. Feeling Seven’s release on her own nether lips was the final push.

She came hard, clutching at Seven’s arm which held her head up with one hand as the other found Seven’s hand on her leg. Entangling their fingers together they rode out the intense waves of pleasure.

Seven finally ceased her movements when her ears registered Kathryn’s whimpers signalling that the stimulation was becoming too intense. She placed one tender kiss on Kathryn’s raised knee and then gently lowered the leg back down in the water. Exhausted she landed next to Kathryn who immediately wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight.

When Kathryn had calmed her breathing enough to speak, she looked up at Seven’s peaceful face. Her eyes were closed and there were small strands of hair plastered to her cheeks and open lips through which she was still panting. Reaching up she brushed the hair behind Seven’s ear, causing her blue eyes to open and lock onto her own.

“So…” Kathryn whispered, her voice hoarse. “What do you think of baths now?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I experienced a bit of a writer's block on this chapter but in the end I found a way. I hope you will like it.

When they got out of the bath, Seven was too tired to cook. Kathryn had been right, baths really did make you feel tired. So instead she prepared a simple salad while Kathryn replicated them some pizza. Easy food to eat in front of the fire.

They curled up on the big couch together, sharing the food and cuddling each other under a blanket. Kathryn had a glass of red wine while Seven stuck with water.

After the food was gone they stayed on the couch. Seven had her back to the side of it while she cradled Kathryn in front of her in her arms. Kathryn soon noticed Seven’s nose moving through her still slightly damp hair and her lips pressing soft kisses on her head. 

With a big sigh she leaned back against her girlfriend, enjoying her warmth and the warmth of the fire in front of them. She briefly wondered how she could possibly improve on this situation. Then she knew. 

“Computer.” Kathryn’s voice broke the silence and she sensed Seven tense up behind her. They had not addressed the computer for a long time, pretending that this was actually a real vacation on Earth instead of a Holodeck program. Still Kathryn wanted to make a change. “Adjust the weather outside to autumn rain.”

Seven frowned and wondered what her girlfriend was up to. She relaxed her arms and was preparing herself for Kathryn to get up. “Do you want to take a walk in the rain?” She asked surprised. Kathryn was already in her pajamas and they had been so warm and cozy under their blanket. Plus, Seven was a little tired after their adventure in the forest and then their other adventure in the bath. 

“No.” Kathryn simply answered as she grabbed Seven’s arms and put them around her again. “I just like the sound of rain on the roof and windows whenever I am safe and warm inside, in your arms with a roaring fire beside us.”

She craned her head back to look at Seven and saw that her characteristic curious expression was back on her face. She looked at one of the windows on which the rain was now lashing hard and then slightly cocked her head to the side, listening to the sound of the rain on the roof.

Kathryn thought she might have made a mistake and that she had broken the spell they were in but then a lazy smile returned to Seven’s lips. She closed her eyes and then buried her face in Kathryn’s hair again, letting out a very satisfied moan. 

Smiling, Kathryn tightened her grip on Seven’s arms and huddled in closer. She played with Seven’s fingers while listening to the rain and Seven’s deep even breaths. 

At one point the small kisses on her head stopped and the breaths got even deeper. When Kathryn turned her neck again to look at Seven, she saw that she had fallen asleep. 

Very gently Kathryn turned around in her embrace, not wanting to wake her girlfriend. Moving her hand behind Seven’s neck, she softly guided her head to rest against the couch cushions and then just stared at her face. 

Sometimes Kathryn still could not comprehend how beautiful Seven was. It had been quite a transformation, going from Borg drone to human walking perfection. The remaining facial implants only heightened her beauty as the metal accented her blue eyes. Of course right now those eyes were closed. But still she was breathtaking. 

Kathryn softly moved her fingers over Seven’s ocular implant, tracing the dancing flames that were reflected in it. Then her fingers moved lower, across Seven’s nose to her full lips and Kathryn lost her focus.

Only after quite a long time did she notice that Seven’s blue eyes were open again, watching her while still sleepy. 

“Maybe we should go to bed.” Kathryn whispered at her, quickly lowering her hands. 

“Hmmm” Seven couldn’t find the words to respond and just followed Kathryn as she rose from the couch and then stumbled after her into the bedroom.

Kathryn went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, Seven copied her but didn’t spend as much time flossing as she normally would have. There was still a slight blush on her cheeks from the warmth they had shared and she just wanted to get back to bed. She decided to keep her biosuit on for the night as she had spend such large portions of the day in water. Also, she simply didn’t have the energy to pull it off.

Once inside the bed, Kathryn opened up her arms for Seven to snuggle closer and while the rain was still ticking on the roof Seven quickly fell back asleep. Kathryn moved her fingers through Seven’s hair for a while but then the weariness of the day got to her too and as she put her cheek on the top of Seven’s head, she followed her into a peaceful sleep.

When Kathryn woke up she could still hear the sound of the rain going on outside but she was no longer holding Seven. She had rolled over in her sleep and now Seven was spooning her, their bodies pressed close together from head to toe. She could feel Seven’s even breaths against her neck but her hands were already stroking her stomach and arms, indicating that the younger woman was already awake.

A little sluggish Kathryn rolled back over and looked up into Seven’s blue eyes. 

“Good morning.” Seven said while leaning down and placing a kiss on Kathryn’s nose. 

This earned her a small giggle and Kathryn briefly marveled at how easy it was for Seven to reduce her to feeling like a teenage girl again. “Good morning.” 

“How did you sleep?” Seven asked her while moving her lips to her cheeks and then sliding them over her jawline.

Kathryn knew she had asked her a question but couldn’t really remember how to respond. She was distracted by Seven’s early morning explorations and she was still feeling a little sleepy. She needed coffee. 

“Coffee.” Kathryn mumbled and then got out of bed which earned her a groan of disappointment from her girlfriend.

Seven did not follow her and when Kathryn stepped back into the bedroom she saw her still lying in bed, her hair spread across the pillow and the blankets pulled up to her chin. A rather reproachful look in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Kathryn apologized while climbing back in, sitting up against the headboard. “You know I need my coffee first thing in the morning.”

Seven just hummed while she stretched out her hands again to roam over Kathryn’s waist and then lower to her legs. “As long as you get back into bed with me, I don’t mind.”

“Good.” Kathryn smiled down at her and then enjoyed her coffee and Seven’s soft caresses while looking out the window at the rain. 

“Do you want to have breakfast or do you want to test out that shower first?” Kathryn asked her as the rain gave her a craving for a nice hot long shower with Seven.

“I would like to see what that shower of yours can do.” Seven agreed. 

When they entered the bathroom, Kathryn removed her clothing rather fast, eager to get into the shower. Seven took of her biosuit in one pull and then patiently waited for her girlfriend to get in the shower first and take the lead again. 

Kathryn fiddled around with the taps for a while but then got the water to a nice temperature and pressure. Turning around she suddenly noticed Seven standing very close to her, already holding some shampoo, a different kind than the one they had used the day before. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who was eager… 

Seven gently moved Kathryn back around by pushing against her shoulders and then started washing her hair again. She could get used to this, she thought, perhaps once they got back to Kathryn’s quarters they could take a shower with actual water more often.

Trying to keep some control, Kathryn looked at the taps on the wall while Seven rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She selected one of the conditioners and she only had to reach out to it for Seven to understand. She took some of the conditioner in both her hands and then started to massage it in.

Kathryn couldn’t keep her moans to herself anymore now that Seven’s fingers were dancing across her scalp. She quickly braced her own hands against the wall so she wouldn’t fall over. 

Then suddenly, Seven’s hands were gone and Kathryn almost turned around in confusion. But then her hands were back, not on her head but on her shoulders and neck.

While using the conditioner Seven had examined the taps with soaps and had quickly selected the one with the most appealing description. Without waiting for Kathryn’s approval she took some of it in her hands and then started working her way down Kathryn’s body, while keeping her from turning around.

Feeling both of Seven’s hands move over her breasts, lingering there a lot longer than was necessary to get them clean, actually caused Kathryn’s knees to buckle a little and she leaned back against Seven’s tall body for support. 

This prevented Seven from washing her back but she did not mind as her hands moved across her stomach and inched their way down to her hips. When she couldn’t reach any lower in their current position she did turn Kathryn around and knelt before her to wash her legs.

Kathryn stumbled as Seven turned her around and quickly leaned back against the shower wall when Seven started lifting her legs to wash her feet. Having Seven kneel in front of her like that while the water was still crashing down on both of them was very stimulating and Kathryn couldn’t help but squirm a little. 

Having finished washing Kathryn from head to toe, Seven did not rise to her feet but stayed down. She leaned in and slowly moved her nose from Kathryn’s left knee upward across her thigh until it was pressed against the small hairs on her pubic bone, waiting.

 _You should have gotten another cup of coffee._ Kathryn silently berated herself as she realized she was moving too slow. After a gently push from Seven’s hands she finally opened up her legs and let Seven dive in.

Seven took a deep breath, inhaling the mixed scent of the soap and Kathryn’s arousal. As she had predicted, they blended perfectly together and Seven started salivating before she reached out her tongue and traced a long lick across Kathryn’s center.

Kathryn was desperately trying to stay upright. One of her hands was on Seven’s head trying to anchor herself but Seven’s head kept moving back and forth. The other was scrambling at the shower wall but found no purchase there. She should have installed some handles or maybe even a seat in here. 

Realizing that her lover was having trouble standing up, Seven rose up from her knees after placing one last kiss on Kathryn’s clit. As she stood up she took Kathryn with her, holding her by her waist and lifting her up and then braced her back against the glass wall.

A small yelp escaped Kathryn’s lips as she was suddenly raised into the air. She knew Seven would never let her fall but she had once again been taken by surprise. Before she could recover she felt Seven’s lips on her neck, sucking hard. 

On instinct she wrapped her legs around Seven’s waist and felt Seven’s lips smile against her skin. Confident that Kathryn would keep her legs anchored there, Seven removed one of her hands from her waist and pressed it against Kathryn’s breast, squeezing and teasing the nipple until it was hard.

Kathryn felt like she couldn’t breathe. There was steam rising up all around them and all she could see was Seven’s head moving against her neck and feeling her hand at her breast. Groaning she tangled her hands into Seven’s hair which she hadn’t even gotten to wash yet. 

Feeling Kathryn start to react again, Seven gave a low growl against her neck and then moved her girlfriend's body further upward so that her lips were now at the same height as Kathryn’s breasts. Her hand traveled downward and, no longer able to wait, she immediately entered two of her fingers into Kathryn and started a furious rhythm.

Moaning loudly now, Kathryn grasped at Seven’s shoulders as she started to move her hips against Seven’s hand and body. Feeling her fingers dance inside of her and then over her clit was like fire dancing across her skin, creating more steam around them. 

Just before she could fall over the edge, Kathryn moved both of her hands to Seven’s head. Placing her palms on her cheeks she angled Seven’s face upward to look at her. 

The fire inside her blue eyes almost became her undoing but she forced herself to hold on a little longer. Panting she tried to get her breathing under control just for a little while. 

“I… I love you.” Kathryn finally forced the words out of her. 

Seeing Seven’s face light up with a bright smile was the last drop and arching her head back against the glass wall Kathryn screamed as her climax crashed over her. 

Seven almost couldn’t breath herself, watching Kathryn fall apart like that while she kept her head locked tight in her grip. All she could do was stare up into her gorgeous face while her own hand kept up the rhythm against her g-spot and clit. 

Then Kathryn fell forward while arching up even more, needing to get away from Seven’s hand as her touch became too intense. Understanding the signs, Seven quickly withdrew her hand and embraced Kathryn again with both arms. Holding her up without the support of the wall and waiting for her breathing to even out.

Kathryn finally lifted her head from Seven’s shoulder and moved her hands back to her face. Gentler this time she stroked her finger across Seven’s cheeks and then leaned down for a soft kiss. 

When she looked back into Seven’s eyes she could see that there was still a fire burning inside them. She slowly unhooked her legs from Seven’s waist and gingerly placed her feet back on the shower floor. 

Fully realizing that she did not have Seven’s endurance nor her strength, she decided to go another way. Letting her knees give out at last, she knelt in front of Seven, ignoring the concerned look that crossed Seven’s face. She shot her a mischievous smile, indicating that she knew what she was doing, and then moved her hands to open up Seven’s legs. 

Seven’s breathing sped up immediately. She had not expected Kathryn to recover so quickly, not without a second cup of coffee or breakfast. But she couldn’t help her own response as she moved her hands into the dark auburn hair and guided Kathryn’s head to where she so desperately needed her. 

Kathryn knew this wasn’t the time to tease or to go slow, not after the release Seven had just given her. So she immediately moved her lips to Seven’s clit and started stroking the tip of her tongue over it while sucking it in as well. 

Seven’s small scream echoed against the walls of the shower as she threw her head back. She arched her back, pushing her hips even closer to Kathryn’s mouth. 

Kathryn quickly hooked her arms around Seven’s hips, holding them in place as much as she could so she wouldn’t break her nose against Seven’s thrusting pubic bone. The water was still running down Seven’s body and mingled with Seven’s natural wetness, making it easy to glide her fingers across her skin while also making it harder to breathe. All the more reason to make this quick. 

While keeping her arms around her hips, Kathryn moved her fingers to Seven’s center. It was still incredibly tight so she only got two fingers in with some difficulty. Instead of thrusting them in and out, she kept them inside curling them against Seven’s sensitive walls and listening to her rising cries.

Seven was losing control fast so she quickly moved her Borg hand away from Kathryn’s head. She looked around blindly to find some purchase but, like Kathryn, couldn’t find any. So instead she just moved her hand to her own heaving breast and took hold of herself there as she focused on keeping her hips from shattering Kathryn’s nose. 

She wanted to tell her she was close. She wanted to tell her to keep going. She wanted to tell her that she loved her too. But all she could do was scream as with a final flick of Kathryn’s tongue against her clit, she came hard. 

All of her senses intensified in that moment and she could feel every droplet of water from the shower hit her skin like a spark. Her nanoprobes buzzed inside her blood and every nerve ending was on fire. 

Just when she thought she would choke on her own sobs, the crashing waves finally abated and she could take in large gulps of air again.

Kathryn looked up at her in wonder. She kept her arms around her hips to steady her as she was a little unsure whether or not Seven could remain standing. But she did and when Kathryn was sure that she was not going to fall, she rose up from her knees. Feeling a little sore she quickly moved into Seven’s open arms and just pressed their bodies closer together.

Both ignored the falling water as they looked into each other’s eyes through the steam, enjoying the lingering sparks that raced through their bodies and settled into their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dare I say it? I think there is only one more chapter left for this story. Of course the last few times I made a prediction like that it didn't come true. ;) Still I am quite eager to get to the next part in this series and like all good things... their vacation will have to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter of this story.

Kathryn somehow found the energy to finish washing Seven’s body, making sure not to overstimulate her girlfriend as she was still pretty sensitive. Then they left the knobs and taps of the bathroom behind, they could always come back one day for more water fun.

When they walked back into the main room of the cabin, Kathryn noticed it was still raining outside. She had forgotten to change the program back to its usual weather condition. Thankfully there was no flooding or any other negative results from her change and she quickly asked the Computer to reset the weather parameters while Seven started cooking again.

They decided to have a rather elaborate brunch on the veranda of the cabin. As Seven enjoyed herself making all kinds of delicious dishes in the kitchen, Kathryn opened up the glass doors at the back of the house and moved the low coffee table from the living room outside and put it next to two patio lounge chairs. She made sure to deck the table with some extra care, including candles, even though the sun was shining, and some folded napkins.

She was busy trying to fold the napkins into swans as her mother had taught her as a child when she heard Seven start to sing in the kitchen. She looked back through the glass wall and saw her girlfriend bustling away with pans, eggs and a wide variety of vegetables and her heart just hurt. She briefly considered joining her in her song but knew her voice could not live up to Seven’s nor the birds who came out again now that the rain had stopped. So instead she tried to focus on the napkins.

Seven couldn’t remember if she had ever felt so happy as she did right in that moment. Well, of course making love to Kathryn were some of her favorite memories but this moment right now had a very peaceful quality to it. She found herself glancing back at Kathryn quite often and she chose to pick up her pace to get everything ready so she could join her again outside. 

Instead Kathryn walked back in after giving her pitiful attempt at napkin swans one final look. “Do you want some coffee too?” She asked Seven before walking over to the replicator.

“No, thank you.” Seven answered her politely. Even though she now loved the smell of coffee, probably because it was so tied to Kathryn, she still didn’t care much for the taste. “I’m going to make some fresh orange juice.”

“Let me do that, surely I can’t mess that up.” Kathryn said while quickly taking the oranges away from Seven, eager to help out.

Seven just smiled at her but kept peaking at her progress from the corner of her eyes while she finished the rest of their brunch.

The table was almost not big enough to hold everything but they made it work in the end. Settling into the lounge chairs they started eating while listening to the birds sing in the trees around them.

The forest looked quite different now that there were raindrops hanging from the leaves and branches, dripping down to form pools on the soft ground. Seven wondered at the changed smells as well and noticed several little rainbows shimmering in the air as the sun shone through the droplets hanging from the leaves. 

When she looked back at Kathryn to compliment her for the effects of the rain, she stopped. Kathryn was looking at her very intensely with a strange look on her face. “Kathryn?” 

Kathryn quickly shook her head, trying to come back to the present. She had been deep in thought watching the sunlight gleam off of Seven’s perfect skin and ocular implant. 

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking…” Kathryn mumbled while picking up her third cup of coffee of that morning, hopefully to wake her up for good. “I don’t want to leave this place.”

The softness and vulnerability in Kathryn’s voice tucked at Seven’s heart and she quickly put down her own plate. She walked around the table and then climbed on the same chair as Kathryn. It was a bit tight but as Kathryn held her arms open for her it still felt like a perfect fit.

“I don’t want to leave either.” Seven admitted. “However, I know we have to. Still I want to thank you again for bringing me here. It was… perfection.”

“Coming from you that is quite a compliment.” Kathryn chuckled as she knew Seven almost considered that word to be sacred.

Seven was silent for a few moments while Kathryn sipped her coffee. Then she continued. “This weekend… it made me realize something. Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad if we got back to Earth.”

At that, Kathryn had to put down her cup as she looked back at Seven in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Well I have always had reservations about returning to the Alpha Quadrant.” Seven continued while she keeping her eyes down as she stroked her fingers up and down Kathryn’s arm. “I was afraid before and then… I grew to love our life on Voyager. It is dangerous from time to time, of course, and I know you miss your family…”

Her voice trailed off but Kathryn didn’t say anything to press her to go on. This was a sensitive subject for Seven and she had to give her time to find the right words. 

“But seeing and experiencing all of this.” Seven waved her hand vaguely at the cabin and the nature surrounding them. “Perhaps life on Earth wouldn’t be that bad after all. As long as we’re together.”

Kathryn smiled and then softly pressed her lips to Seven’s cheek. This caused Seven to return her gaze to Kathryn’s eyes and there was an openness in their blue depths that Kathryn still had to get used to. 

“I can’t promise you that all of our days on Earth will be like these past few days.” Kathryn said, needing her to understand that what they had experienced was a fantasy after all. “But some days… hopefully most days could be.”

“I would like that.” Seven simply said, a light blush covering her cheeks.

“Me too.” Kathryn replied while brushing her fingers across Seven’s cheeks. 

Seven didn’t move back to her own chair but instead they stayed like that as they fed each other small pieces of food from the table. Not caring that they made a bit of a mess of things. 

“We still have a few hours left.” Seven finally said, not wanting to break the spell of their fantasy but also not wanting one minute to go to waste.

“What did you have in mind? I know you wanted to try out that chess set in the living room...” Kathryn asked her, knowing full well that even though Seven had never played traditional chess before she would probably still win every match.

“We could do that. Or we could… you know… have some more fun.” Seven said very innocently while running her fingers through Kathryn’s hair. 

“Here?” Kathryn asked her, wondering if the chair would be able to withstand that.

“Actually we never really made use of the bed as it was intended.” Seven smiled mischievously.

Ignoring the fact that they had slept in the bed for two nights, Kathryn suddenly realized that Seven was right. They had not made love in the bed, they had always become too distracted with other things like waterfalls, baths and showers...

“Well, let’s fix that shall we.” She said and Seven practically bounded back to her feet, pulling Kathryn up from the chair with ease. 

Leaving the leftovers of their brunch behind, not wanting to waste time on unnecessary cleaning, Seven pulled Kathryn along with her until they were once again back in the bedroom.

Kathryn laughed out loud at Seven’s enthusiasm and apparently insatiable appetite but she wanted to take things a little slower this time. Still feeling the warmth from the sunlight on her skin and the glow from their Earth conversation in her heart, she wanted to really make love to Seven this time. Slowly and gently. 

So she quickly reached over and stopped Seven’s hands which were already on the button of her own biosuit. Brushing them aside she pushed the button herself and then slowly moved the material out of the way.

Seven was a little surprised at Kathryn’s slow movements but one look in her gray eyes told her all she needed to know about what they were going to do. She felt a little dizzy when Kathryn started to slowly suck on her neck and she couldn’t help her hands as they feverishly reached out to pull off Kathryn’s shirt.

Breaking the contact between her lips and Seven’s skin for a moment so her shirt could be pulled over her head, Kathryn then quickly continued her quest in taking the biosuit off of her girlfriend. Still moving her hands in a slow caress, wanting to feel every inch of Seven’s skin, she slowly sank down with the material of the suit.

Soon, however, Seven started to tremble slightly and then whimpers started to come out. Kathryn smiled against her navel and then placed a kiss on it and pulled the rest of the suit down in one quick pull.

When she stood back up, she found Seven’s fingers already deftly making short work of her pants and not long after that they were both naked in front of each other.

Seven was momentarily distracted, seeing Kathryn in all of her glory in front of her. So before she could reach out to touch her again, Kathryn walked away towards the bed. Flipping back the thick blankets she actually crawled back under them, waiting for Seven to join her. 

Shaking herself from her distraction, Seven quickly followed her example and then rolled over Kathryn so that their bodies were pressed together. 

Kathryn allowed Seven her own explorations for a while but when she felt Seven’s fingers probe between her legs, she rolled them over. Grasping Seven’s hands she pulled them up over her head and then pinned them on the pillow with one of her own. 

Breathing hard, Seven just looked at her girlfriend in confusion and frustration. She was not sure what was happening. “What are you doing?”

“Just keep them there okay?” Kathryn asked her while looking up at her through her eyelashes. “I want us to go slow this time.”

Seven didn’t reply but squirmed a bit on the bed as she tried to calm the fire within her. She knew she sometimes went a bit fast, unable to keep herself away from Kathryn for long. “Does that mean I won’t be allowed to touch you?”

“Not yet.” Kathryn told her and then slowly moved her own body down, nibbling Seven’s skin all over. 

She started at the implant next to Seven’s ear, softly moving her lips and then her tongue between the rays of metal and skin, savoring the taste of both. Then she followed Seven’s graceful jawline down, ghosting over her lips but never really pressing down on them. 

By the time she had reached Seven’s neck, the body beneath her was wriggling impatiently on the bed and she couldn’t help but chuckle at her lover’s impatience.

Seven groaned and then closed her eyes to block out at least one of her senses. Normally she was very good at staying in control but not when Kathryn was touching her like this. She tried moving her legs so that Kathryn’s thigh would press between her own but Kathryn quickly moved away to the side, denying her any chance of pressure there. 

It felt like hours had passed when Kathryn’s lips finally closed over one of Seven’s nipples, not sucking just yet just licking it with her tongue. By that time Seven had to exercise all of her remaining control not to move her arms downward, to touch Kathryn and to urge her to go lower to where she really needed her.

Meanwhile, Kathryn really enjoyed this new game and was delighted to see Seven’s skin twitch beneath her hands and to hear her desperate sounds reverberate across the room. She pressed her own thighs together to release some of the tension before she moved slowly further downwards.

Nibbling at the implant on Seven’s stomach she made sure to move her tongue over the sensitive borders where skin and metal met. Even though she loved Seven’s passion and fierce love-making, this game was exciting in a whole new way. 

Seven really tried to stay still as she felt Kathryn’s lips move further down her own body, so close to where she needed her. But then she moved to the side, following the lines of her implant to her hips and then over them down her legs. 

Groaning out loud, Seven wanted to remind Kathryn that they were actually on a bit of a time schedule now that their Holodeck time was coming to an end but she couldn’t find the words to speak as Kathryn’s hands started teasing the back of her knees and then moved lower to her feet.

Kathryn had always found Seven’s legs gorgeous, they seemed to go on for miles. The skin was perfectly smooth and there was a very cute little implant of Seven’s foot that she had wanted to explore for quite some time now. 

Before she continued, she sat up to move the blankets away from their bodies as it had become a little hard to breath under them. She looked up and saw that Seven was looking at her with a fierce burning look in her eyes, almost as if she was mad at her. 

“You okay?” Kathryn asked her with a slight smile. 

Seven just nodded at her, not trusting her voice to speak but not wanting to give in either. She knew Kathryn was testing her limits and she wanted to play along. So when Kathryn moved her head down again, she just grasped her hands together and braced herself for whatever teasing was to come. 

Kathryn slowly nibbled her way down from Seven’s knee to her ankle and then stopped to look at the starburst implant for a while. Moving her fingers between the rays she then leaned in to let her tongue do the same.

“Ah Kathryn!” Seven cried out in surprise, not sure why the pleasure was so strong. Perhaps the slow build-up was the reason or perhaps the implant on her foot had always been very sensitive. At any rate, she could no longer keep still as she squirmed her body around trying to get closer to Kathryn’s.

She could hear Kathryn laughing against her skin and that was the final straw. Sitting up slightly she finally put her hands on Kathryn again, grasping at her shoulders, urging her to move back up. 

Feeling like she had won some sort of contest, Kathryn stopped her teasing and moved back up, following Seven’s grasp. Seven’s legs were already spread wide and she easily laid back down between them. 

Shooting one last look up at Seven, she then moved her mouth to Seven’s wet center. 

Seven fell back on the pillow, feeling Kathryn finally give her what she most wanted. Keeping her human hand in Kathryn’s hair, she quickly grasped the headboard of the bed with her Borg hand. She knew she had to keep it there because she wouldn’t be able to think anymore and she didn’t want to hurt Kathryn. 

Kathryn was surprised at how wet Seven was and couldn’t stop licking it all up before prodding her tongue further inside of her. This caused Seven to let out such a beautiful scream that Kathryn quickly moved her own legs so that she was now straddling Seven’s shin. 

Pressing down against Seven’s leg she just followed her instincts, using her tongue, lips and fingers in unison she brought Seven to the brink several times and then backed off a little only to start building it up all over again.

Seven really thought she was going to lose her mind soon, she was actually sobbing now and couldn’t help but beg. “Please, Kathryn… please.”

Hearing the desperate sound of Seven’s voice blinded Kathryn and she picked up her pace, both with her hips and with her fingers and tongue. She did not ease up anymore and when Seven came, Kathryn was happy that she was laying on top of one of her legs or otherwise Seven’s thighs might have seriously hurt her head as they clamped down around her.

Seven was crying as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. She felt her whole body tense up and then start to tremble uncontrollably.

Kathryn didn’t want to remove her mouth from Seven but she was panting for breath herself as she came following Seven’s cries. She clung to Seven’s writhing body, trying to find some sort of purchase as they fell together. 

They just laid there for a while, Kathryn still clutching Seven’s leg as her head rested on Seven’s thigh. 

When she looked up again she first noticed Seven's face was scrunched up into a frown and her body was still turned in on itself, twitching a little with the aftershocks that wracked through her.

Moving slowly back up Kathryn then noticed the bed… One of the larger beams of the headboard had come off and had been reduced to splinters in Seven’s enhanced hand. The sheets were torn to shreds where her human hand had torn into them. Kathryn was relieved that it hadn’t still been in her hair when Seven had come. 

Ignoring the damage for now she laid back down next to Seven and pulled her gently back into her arms. It was a good sign that Seven responded immediately, wrapping her own arms and legs around Kathryn as she buried her head in her shoulder. Her hair was covering her face so Kathryn couldn’t read her expression.

She gently moved her hands up and down Seven’s back, easing her down and then moved up to tuck the golden hair behind her ears. There was a peaceful look on her face now and when Kathryn placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, her eyes opened up.

Seven was still very dazed. She had not expected her reaction to be this strong, not after all the _fun_ they already had in the past few days. But the slow build up had made it all the more intense. She blushed slightly as she looked up into Kathryn’s gray eyes, a little embarrassed.

However, Kathryn was smiling down at her and she could see a glint of pride in her eyes too. Seven returned her smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kathryn told her and then leaned down for another kiss, still holding Seven close. 

“But I guess it is a good thing that we only used the bed ‘as it was intended’ on our last day here.” Kathryn joked at her and only then did Seven see the damage she had caused in the throes of passion. 

Her blush deepened and she started to move away from Kathryn to take it all in but she was held back as Kathryn refused to let her go. 

“I’m sorry.” Seven mumbled against her skin.

“Don’t be silly. It is just a Holodeck program after all.” Kathryn reassured her. 

“I could have hurt you…” Seven’s voice sounded a little scared now and Kathryn quickly cupped her chin so she would look back at her. 

“But you didn’t and I know you never will.” Kathryn told her urgently, looking her straight in the eyes to make sure she understood. 

“Still… this game of yours turned out to be quite dangerous.” Seven said not wholly convinced. 

“It is called foreplay, Seven.” Kathryn said with a triumphant smile, echoing the words Seven had said to her on their first day in the cabin. “O and I think this also counts as revenge for teasing me.”

Seven had to laugh out loud at that and then just hugged Kathryn closer. Enjoying the last minutes of their first vacation together but already plotting her own payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End... for now.
> 
> And so we have come full circle. Thank you all for reading and I hope you will soon join me for the next part of this series. Subscribe to my profile here or follow me on Instagram and if you have the time, leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
